A Feeling That Should (Not) Reach Him
by reauvafs
Summary: Saat tembakannya mengenai Akutagawa, Dazai tidak menyesal.


Title: A Feeling That Should (Not) Reach Him

Rated: T

Genre: Angst, Romance

Character(s): Osamu D, Ryuunosuke A

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Harukawa Sango & Asagiri Kafka

Summary: Saat tembakannya mengenai Akutagawa, Dazai tidak menyesal.

 **Warning(s): Dazai being Dasai, blood tw, oh- DaAku**

* * *

Tidak ada pengunjung selain dirinya yang berada di ruangan itu. Mori baru saja meninggalkannya setelah mengecek keadaan pasien barunya yang sekarang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Putihnya dinding dan lantai kamar itu begitu kontras dengan darah yang sedikit demi sedikit mencuat dari pakaian putih si pasien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Feeling That Should (Not) Reach Him**

 _Memangnya berapa tembakan yang kau berikan?,_ Mori bertanya sebelumnya.

Mori bukanlah dokter yang bisa kau panggil kapan saja. Ia adalah orang yang menempati kasta tertinggi dalam organisasi Port Mafia, sosok bos yang terlihat tenang tanpa celah. Jika orang yang meminta hanyalah seorang anggota mafia yang tidak dikenalnya, ia pasti tidak akan menggubrisnya. Namun yang datang adalah Dazai Osamu, anak yang menjadi bawahan paling terpercayanya, dengan membawa murid yang penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya.

 _Tiga. Ini bukan yang pertama,_ jawabnya dengan tenang.

Dengan dua peluru menyerang dada dan satu menyerang perut, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan sesi latihan yang diberikan mentornya. Saat itu tidak ada teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun wajahnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit tersebut seperti mengingkarinya. Setelah beberapa saat usahanya menahan, akhirnya Akutagawa pingsan.

Mungkin Akutagawa mempelajari cara untuk tidak berekspresi dari mentornya karena saat pendatang baru di Port Mafia itu tidak sadarkan diri, Dazai tidak sama sekali ketakutan. Ia memang mengangkutnya hingga sampai ke ruangan Mori, tapi ia tidak terlihat menunjukkan emosi apapun. Banyak orang yang melihatnya saat berjalan menuju tempat itu dan mereka dapat mengetahui betapa tidak berhati-nya eksekutif muda itu.

Dazai tahu betul batas kekuatan anak itu. Hari ini mereka hanya melakukan rutinitas biasa dengan sedikit tambahan. Akutagawa hampir membunuh salah satu sandera akibat cekcok kecil. Akibat perbuatannya itu Port Mafia akan kesulitan dalam bernegosiasi dengan organisasi asal sandera tersebut. Kemudian tepat setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Akutagawa jemarinya meraih pistol dan menekan pelatuknya. Selama ini Akutagawa tidak pernah berhasil membuat Rashoumon melindunginya, tapi anak itu selalu mengakalinya dengan menghindar. Hanya saja hari ini lain, Akutagawa terlihat ingin menerima hal itu. Matanya mengerjap saat peluru melesat ke tubuhnya.

Dan semua itu berakhir di sini. Akutagawa yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Dazai yang menunggu di sebelahnya. Tidak, Dazai tidak menyesal atas perbuatannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuat Akutagawa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan Dazai sendiri yakin Rashoumon akan berkembang lebih baik lagi dari sekarang.

Tapi meski Dazai berulang kali merasa dirinya bukan orang berhati baik, jauh di dalam dirinya ada pemikiran akan kemungkinan bocah itu akan mati. Prospek alat-alat bantu pengobatan serta Mori yang tidak terlalu serius dalam mengobati luka anak itu adalah hal yang Dazai kesalkan.

Tidak. Mungkin kesal bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Hubungannya dengan Mori bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan dalam kata benci ataupun dendam. Lagipula jika Akutagawa mati maka itu akan membuktikan betapa tidak kuatnya ia, kan?

Akutagawa adalah bocah yang telah dipungutnya dari perkampungan kumuh. Dazai masih ingat raut wajah anak yang mendendam pada dunia ini dan keterkejutannya akan adanya orang yang menggapai tangannya. Dazai menemukan banyak peluang dari kekuatan ajaib milik anak tersebut yang bernama Rashoumon.

Sejauh ini ia memang berkembang meskipun sedikit. Ia yang awalnya hanya mengeluarkan monster itu secara terang-terangan kini sudah mempelajari berbagai trik-trik sederhana. Dazai hanya menyesalkan kekuatannya yang dapat menangkal semua pengguna kekuatan dan mengalahkan mereka dalam pertarungan fisik, yang tentunya akan membuat Rashoumon lenyap seketika saat menyerangnya..

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Akutagawa hampir hancur, entah berapa kali pula perban melapisi tubuhnya dan menjadi sia-sia karena darah akan mengotorinya kembali. Dazai tidak pernah peduli pada hal seremeh itu karena ia yakin suatu saat anak ini akan terus hidup dan menjadi aset terkuat miliknya.

Yah, kali ini bukanlah hal yang remeh di matanya. Itu bisa dibuktikan dengannya yang menunggu di sini. Tidak pernah sekalipun Dazai menunggunya saat dirinya terluka. Ia mungkin akan menanyakan lukanya, tapi setelah itu Dazai pasti akan mengabaikannya kembali.

Dazai tidak suka dirinya mempunyai pikiran akan Akutagawa yang tidak lagi hidup. Saat Mori mengoperasinya barusan Dazai dapat melihat betapa dalamnya peluru yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Baju kebanggaan Akutagawa sudah lusuh, sobekan di berbagai sisi dan bau darah yang mengering dan menempel di sana membuat Dazai melemparnya entah ke mana. Masa bodoh jika anak itu mencarinya kembali, Dazai dapat membelikan apapun yang diinginkannya.

(Akutagawa tidak pernah menginginkan apapun)

Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dimilikinya pada Akutagawa. Anak itu bukanlah teman, apalagi _partner_ yang setara dengannya, tapi Akutagawa juga bukanlah bawahan biasanya. Dazai tidak pernah memberikan hadiah (tidak peduli se-tidak normal apapun macamnya), menyediakan tempat untuk tinggal, ataupun menaruh perasaan aneh yang sekarang dirasakannya pada bawahannya.

Baginya, Akutagawa adalah salah satu dari relasi yang dibuatnya tanpa dasar manipulasi dari dua arah. Akutagawa terlalu menurut—bahkan hingga ke titik obsesif—padanya, tidak ada niatannya yang berpotensi membuat Dazai harus selalu siaga tiap saat. Ia mendapatkan zona nyaman di mana ia memiliki bidak yang akan selalu setia berada di sisinya.

Tapi itu tidaklah cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini.

Mungkinkah perasaan ini karena Dazai merasa takut akan janjinya sendiri?

Dazai menaruh janji padanya untuk memberikannya alasan untuk hidup. Meskipun sudah berjalan hampir setahun hubungan murid dan mentor ini, ia belum juga menepati janji tersebut. Atau mungkin belum, Dazai masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas keinginan Akutagawa.

(Ia takut Akutagawa mati sebelum mengetahuinya, takut dirinya akan dihantui oleh rasa penyesalan, takut akan Akutagawa yang _meninggalkannya_ ).

Dadanya yang meninggi dan menurun dengan stabil mungkin dapat memberikan rasa tenang bagi pengamatnya, namun Dazai sudah lebih dulu menemukan darah yang sukses keluar dari baju putih bawahannya. Akutagawa tidak terlihat berekspresi layaknya orang yang baru saja menelan tiga tembakan, namun Dazai dapat mengira-ngira rasa sakit yang mungkin dialami bocah dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Aku pernah bilang akan memberikanmu alasan untuk hidup, kan?" Dazai menyentuh bagian rambut Akutagawa yang memutih dengan tangannya. "Kalau begitu hiduplah. Jangan kalah dengan tembakanku tadi. Bangun. Masih banyak hal yang belum kuajarkan padamu."

Dazai meletakkan kepalanya pada tubuh anak yang tertidur itu. "Jangan mati, Akutagawa-kun."

Ia tidak menyesal meskipun dirinya menembak Akutagawa hingga separah ini, meskipun tindakannya terasa amoral, meskipun Akutagawa tidak dapat membalas ucapannya saat ini.

Dazai hanya tidak ingin anak itu mati… Untuk sekarang.

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Kenapa... Kenapa pas buat fic DaAku saya cuma kuat sampe 1k lebih dikit doang orz

Menurut saya Mafia!Dazai itu kejam, gak punya rasa kasian sama siapapun (apalagi kalo inget adegan di novel fifteen yang dia terus2an nembak mayat yang udah mati. This boy sure was nuts). Tapi peduli, meski cuma ada sekilas, itu sifat manusia. Makanya saya ambil ide sekecil itu buat nyelipin hubungan DaAku yang kompleks itu.

Makasih udah nyempetin baca! Semoga saya bisa nyelesaiin HC DaAku lain yang terabaikan orz


End file.
